


i don’t wanna wake you up (right now)

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Lazy Evenings, M/M, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Wintertime, character introspection, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: what an oddity you are, magnus thinks distractedly, and how lucky am i to find one so obscure.





	i don’t wanna wake you up (right now)

Magnus finds the quiet of their cottage to be more comforting than anything, and while yes, they’ve only been together for a few months there’s a voice that calls louder than any other. 

And for once, it’s a nice voice— though it still strikes fear into Magnus’ being. He loves Alec, he thinks, whilst absently trailing his fingers over his beloved’s spine. 

Soft breaths wisp against his collar bones, like waves lapping against the shore and Magnus finds himself utterly intoxicated by the feeling. 

He presses a tender kiss to Alec’s forehead, who for his part remains still— he’s been dozing for a little over a half and hour and this point. 

He allows a deep exhale to pass through his lips, tucking his chin into Alec’s warmth before suppressing the butterflies that rumble in his being like a small thunderstorm. 

“I love you,” He sussurates into the fire-warmed air, the sent of cinnamon, vanilla, and everything Alexander encapsulating him in a quiet contentment that he never wants to lack. 

Alec, unexpectedly, shifts against Magnus lulling his head until it points in Magnus’ direction. 

“I love _you_.” He manages around a sniffle that catches a bit harshly somewhere between his nose and the outside air. 

And just like that, he’s asleep again, limbs weighing heavily against his significant other. Magnus feels so unexplainably at home—though he’s finding it rather hard to breathe. 

_Yes_, he thinks, alone with his thoughts and the soft crackle of a warm winter fire,_ this is what he’s yearned for all his life. _

_And how odd,_ he muses, _that he found Alec when he’d given up on love. _

Combing another comforting set of nails against Alec’s scalp, he trails gentles kisses along the raven hairline. 

**Author's Note:**

> my boyfriend has me in my feels so yall are gonna get this fluffy stuff for a while sorry for my angsty bois


End file.
